


Pompous Pep - Misc Illustrations

by gally_hin



Series: Pompous Pep - Illustrations & Fics [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AH! and Immortal Husbands is default ending because i say so, Art, Danny is at least 17 in all my art but he is mainly depicted as a full-grown (and buff) adult, Fanart, I have a thing for gentle touch, M/M, Video SpeedPaint Timelapse, and he is tall!!, because i'm trash, but sometimes it's spicy art :), fight me, mainly sweet art because i love domesticity, the oldest arts are so ugly omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: A place to post all my illustrations (some are so soft it's could be seen as Badger Cereal :p)
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Pompous Pep - Illustrations & Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057109
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	1. Love-Hate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love-Hate au” where neither Danny or Vlad know each other secret and hate each other guts. But Phantom and Plasmius have a cordial relationship

**Dec 22th, 2019**  
Still not master my new tools, anyways…  
Because I freaking love dramatic irony  
_“Love-Hate au”_ where neither Danny or Vlad know each other secret and hate each other guts. But Phantom and Plasmius have a cordial relationship

**xxx**

Based on **nekonikki08** ’s fanfiction **“Love & Hate”** on fanfiction.net (warning : rating M, Danny is in college)  
Jumpsuit design based on **Stephen Silver** ’s take on Danny “10 years Later”


	2. The Long and Winding Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looking At The Stars Is A Look Back In Time”

**Jan 23rd, 2020**  
I like to imagine Vlad thinking about his past, all his mistakes and years wasted pursuing a woman that will never love him, all these years of loneliness because of his own selfishness  
And I like to imagine Danny thinking about his future, what he should do. Should he do “the right thing” and continues to be the hero (even though nobody is grateful of his efforts) ? or should he do what he really want to do ? can he even become an astronaut ?

**xxx**

Inspired by a **"The Long and Winding Road"** by **gothiethefairy**  
It’s contain an underage kiss, so I use my “college Danny” design to be a bit less uncomfortable  
I read it by curiosity (I don't really read underage stuff) but it was one of prettiest, calm and honest thing I readed in this fandom  
The car is a Lamborghini because this fruitloop has expensive tastes


	3. Happy Valentine’s Day

**Feb 15th, 2020**  
Happy Valentine’s Day ! ❤️


	4. Husband-carrying

**Apr 1st, 2020**  
HC: In their human form halfas are weaker, but human Danny is still very strong  
Vlad is a sore loser


	5. Kiss study

**May 12th, 2020**  
I did a kiss study with a lot of different ships with Danny as my guinea pig :')  
All of them on my Tumblr here => [x](https://gally-hin-phantom.tumblr.com/post/617947354256097280/i-never-really-drew-kiss-in-my-life-so-i-did-some)


	6. Nap on a hot summer’s day

**Jul 8th, 2020**  
Afternoon nap on a hot summer’s day, because I just love characters doing mondaine everyday things  
Danny is so tall (6'5) he took all the space on the couch (if you zoom enough you could see him drooling)  
I drew this when I was coping with depression


	7. "We're out of milk"

**Aug 3rd, 2020**  
Dani my girl just wants milk, she is short :(

**xxx**

In my HC the three live together, Dani forgave Vlad and is officially his daughter

Danny and Vlad are in a long time relationship and people know it, but are quite secretive about it in public

Please check my friend's fic based on this artwork :'D => **[x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595038)**


	8. My ship in 5 min Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noting Fancy, just a ship meme for fun

**Feb 17th, 2021**

Did this when I was artblocking hard ^^" **  
**

Blank meme [here](https://imgur.com/gallery/cdXevB7) and [here](https://twitter.com/gibb_arts/status/1158110826169020418)

**xxx**

* In my headcanon, Vlad is very insecure and often feels like he doesn't deserve Danny  
So every times after a big fight he spends hours mopping in a corner, he really wants to apologize but is scared that if he goes find Danny, the younger will just break up with him (even after hundred years of relationship)  
Danny knows about his insecurities, so after some time to calm down, he goes back to Vlad, hugs him and tells him that he loves him and everything is forgotten

Same for confession and proposal, Vlad spends weeks/months thinking about it but never find the courage to confess first

* Though Vlad is a jealous and insecure mess but always respect Danny's relationships/friends and trust him, leaving him his space

* Danny has a pretty good cursive penmanship but Vlad's is better

* He also has a motorcycle and took lessons from Johnny13  
Like flying, what he really enjoys is the speed and the wind on his skin  
Sometimes Vlad rides with him, though he enjoys it, is kinda scared (because Danny isn't shy with the gas pedal)


	9. Little Red Riding Hood

**Feb 17th, 2021**

The message is a bit lost but yup it was supposed to be a _Little Red Hiding Hood_ parody :p (more like _Sexy Red Vicuña Suit_ *cough*)

I think I'm currently happy with how I'm painting my light and my different layers of complexity to achieve rich illustrations  
And compare to **[Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208860),** whose mood was similar, the progress I made is very satisfying ^^


End file.
